1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film magazine for cameras, and more particularly to a film magazine for still cameras of the type comprising a film feed-out chamber, a film take-up chamber and an intermediate portion connected between the two chambers and having an exposure aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In still cameras, it has been known to use a film magazine comprising a film feed-out chamber, a film take-up chamber and an intermediate portion bridging the two chambers and having a rectangular exposure apertue. As examples of this type of film magazines, "INSTAMATIC" magazines and "FUJIPACK" magazines are commercially available. In this type of film magazine, the film loaded in the feed-out chamber is taken up into the take-up chamber by way of the intermediate portion. When the film is stopped at the exposure aperture and the shutter is opened, the film is exposed to imagewise light coming through the taking lens of the camera. After all frames are exposed, the film is rolled up in the take-up chamber and the film magazine is taken out of the camera.
In the development process of the film loaded in the above type of film magazines, the film magazine is first broken to take the film out. Therefore, film developing laboratories are required to have apparatus for taking the film out of the film magazines by destroying the magazine body.
Under the above described circumstances, the time required in the development process is increased and the film is apt to be damaged by the shock occurring upon destruction of the magazine body. Further, the time required for collection and disposal of the pieces of the film magazine scattered in the destruction thereof prolongs the time for processing the film. In addition, in order to prevent the film from being damaged by the destruction of the magazine body, the size of the film magazine is best made desired somewhat larger than would otherwise be necessary. Therefore, the conventional film magazines of this type are economically disadvantageous.
A will be understood from the above observations and description, various technical problems and economical disadvantages in the conventional development system of the film loaded in the above described type of film magazine result from the particular structure of the film magazine which must be destroyed to take the film out.
It is therefore desirable to provide a film magazine from which the film loaded therein can be taken out without destroying the magazine body.